Danny Phantom vs. Spider-Man
|-|Strunton= Danny Phantom vs. Spider-Man is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by Strunton. Featuring Danny Phantom from his eponymous series against Spider-Man from Marvel Comics. Description Nickeldodeon vs. Disney/Marvel! Two joke cracking, teenaged superheroes that got their powers by having their DNA changed duke it out in a battle to the death. Does Danny stand a chance against Marvel's famed Spider-Man? '' Interlude Wiz: When you're a teenager, what do you expect to happen in your life. '''Boomstick: Well most teenagers I know expect to go through puberty, get laid by the hottest girls in school, and live life to the fullest. These two however go through puberty, get their DNAs changed, and become the superheros of their cities.......and get laid. Like Danny Fenton, the half-ghost savior with the worst secret identity ever.' Wiz: And Peter Parker, the Spider-Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win.....a Death Battle. Danny Phantom Wiz: Daniel "Danny" Fenton. He's just your ordinary 14 year old boy. Boomstick: Emo like, fails tests. Yup. Your ordinary teenager. Wiz: Danny is the son to Jack and Maddie Fenton, ghost obsessed hunters who... Boomstick: Managed to find each other in a city where NO ONE believes in ghosts. Oh what luck did they have. Wow that must've been some opening line that Jack used on Maddie. "Hello. My name is Jack Fenton. I believe ghosts are real and we must discover them. Wanna join me?" I guess love really has no limits. Wiz: One day, Jack and Maddie wanted to prove the existence of ghosts to Amity Park. They did it by creating a portal between the human world and the ghost zone....because they just knew that ghosts exists in another dimension instead of just on our planet. When they tested out the portal, it failed which caused Danny to investigate the portal to find out what was wrong. He discovered the portal wasn't turned on and hit the on button. At that moment, everything changed. Boomstick: There was a great big explosion of ectoplasmic energy, which rearranged his molecules and infused him with ghost powers. Waking up with new powers, Danny decided to help others and became a superhero. He named himself....Danny Phantom. Because no body will guess DANNY FENTON is DANNY PHANTOM. Especially since he looks like him but whatever, maybe it's just me. Wiz: With his new powers, Danny decided to protect the streets of Amity Park from evil ghosts that only want to attack Amity Park for some reason. Boomstick: With Danny getting infused with ghost powers, he got the power of.....well a ghost. ' Wiz: Danny can fly, become invisible, phase through solid objects, and fire green blasts of ectoplasm. '''Boomstick: Wait what ghost can do that? ' Wiz: Only the ones in Danny Phantom. He's also shown the ability to teleport and turn into a blue mist. He can also manipulate his body in many unique ways. He can even split himself into 4 copies of himself '''Boomstick: Oh the funs I could use with cloning. Danny has this ghost sense thing. It alerts Danny when ghosts are nearby him Wiz: Due to exsisting on another physical plane, because all ghosts do, Danny can easily phase through solid objects with his intangibilty. And not to be confused with intangibility, Danny also has invisibility. In this state, Danny cannot be seen, touched, or heard by normal humans. Even ghosts can't see Danny when he's invisble. Boomstick: How is that even possible? Wiz: Also Danny has phased through intangible ghosts before, but sometime intangible ghosts can cancel out his intangibility. Boomstick: HOOOOOW!? ''' Wiz: No one knows '''Boomstick: Anyway, Danny can also possess people...like a ghost! Wiz: Well it's actually called overshadowing, but it's basically possession. Boomstick: Oh the funs I could have with that too Wiz: Well you better hope their not strong willed, because strong willed foes can resist this technique. Boomstick: Danny has showned in Boxed Up Fury that he can use telekinesis. Why he doesn't use this on a daily basis is beyond me but whatever? Danny can manipulate his ectoplasmic energy into deadly spheres, disks, anything he wants. So he's kind of like a Green Lantern. Hey I think we have our next match Wiz: No spoilers Boomstick Boomstick: Alright. Danny can use his ectoplasm to form giant deadly blasts, that were powerful enough to destroy an entire mini golf course. Wiz: He's also formed many types of shields with his ectoplasm energy. He can reflect many types of attacks, kind of like a mirror. Boomstick: Danny also has the ability to manipulate the ice. With this Danny can freeze opponents, create ice shields, or even form a green glowing snowball that obliterated Undergrowth, a plant ghost the size of a building. Wiz: But Danny's best move is the ghostly wail, a scream of ectoplasmic energy that was able to one shot his future self. Considering his future self was a fusion of him and his arch nemesis' Vlad Plasmius, that would make his future self at least 2x more durable than Danny himself. Boomstick: And considering how durable Danny is alone, that's pretty durable. Also let's not forget that the scream was so powerful, that it sent his future self flying with so much force, it brought down the entire building he crashed into. Jeez. Now this guy is ripping off Black Canary. Wiz: This attack use to drain Danny of his power but in the final episode of his series, Danny used it three times in a row without being phased by it. Whenever Danny is in a tight jam and being overpowered by a physically stronger foe, Danny can use his Power Augmentation ability. Boomstick: This guy also has a healing factor. No really. One time he got turned into goop and just regenerated from it because...it's a kid's show? Wiz: Danny is one impressive ghost hunter. He's ripped titanium, lifted a giant dragon with nothing but a fishing rod, kicked his arch nemesis through a 4 story building with little trouble, kicked over a giant ghost made of meat that was the size of a building, outflew a living a space shuttle(which can reach speeds faster than 17,500 mph), survived atmospheric re-entry, and saved the entire planet from a planet busting asteroid. Boomstick: Jeez is there anything stopping this guy? Wiz: Well he still has limits. If he's overpowered he'll revert back to Danny Fenton. He's also highly vulnerable to ghost catching weapons. Boomstick: Also he likes to taunt his opponents in battle a lot. This can put him way more danger depending on who he's fighting. But hey in the end, where ever there's a ghost running wild, attacking the city, there's only one person call. Danny Phantom Danny Phantom: I'm GOING GHOST! Spider-Man Wiz: Peter Parker. The most unlikely kid to become a superhero Boomstick: Once Peter Parker was a wimpy geek with no friends, but then he got bitten by a radioactive spider. Man. I tried letting a radioactive spider bite me but all I got was 8 days in intensive care. I gotta find out which spider bit this guy. Wiz: At first, Peter used his powers to better himself. Like when he tried to use his powers to win a wrestling match so he can buy a car Boomstick: Well hey, if I got new powers out of the blue I'd probably use it for myself too. Who wouldn't? Wiz: But Peter's mindset changed when he had a talk with his Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben spoke 6 words that remained with Peter all his life. "With great power, comes great responsibility." Boomstick: But after shortly after he said that, Uncle Ben got shot and killed by a mugger. After this, Peter decided to protect the city of New York from criminals like the mugger that killed Uncle Ben. He became...the Spider-Man. Dang, is there any superhero story where no loved ones died? ''' Wiz: Uh Boomstick, we literally just got done talking about a superhero who parents didn't die. '''Boomstick: Well is there any superhero who doesn't get their powers by accident? Can't there be a superhero who had a happy life and just decided to protect others due to the kindness of his heart? Wiz: Fair enough. Spider-Man is perhaps one of the greatest superheroes of all time. Peter keeps himself equipped with web shooters. No. He does not naturally shoot webs out of his wrist like the Sam Raimi movies. He can stick to and climb walls...like a spider. He can shoot webs....like a spider. He can stop a train from falling off the railway with a lot of webbing...like a, wait what? Boomstick: The web shooters can support Peter's body while he's swinging and can restrain extremely strong opponents, like the Incredible Hulk....and my ex-girlfriend. Ha ha. Spidey also uses these webs to quickly zip-line himself out of a tight situation. Wiz: Each web shooter cartridge features a rotating carousel that replaces his empty ones. Boomstick: His spider powers give him superhuman strength speed, and durability. He can knock a dinosaur out cold with a punch, run up to 200 mph, and take a grenade to the face. Wiz: In one comic, Peter was able to lift an entire skyscraper. Skyscrapers can reach the weight of 1000 tons meaning Peter can lift up to 1000 tons. So he pretty much has the same strength as Raiden before he got his new cyborg body. Boomstick: So you mean Spidey can lift a Metal Gear Ray? What spider is able to lift that much weight? ''' Wiz: Radioactive ones? '''Boomstick: Yeah ok Wiz: But perhaps Spidey's best feature is his Spidey sense. The Spidey sense gives Peter omnipresent detection to his surroundings. This is how he's able to shoot his webs without looking at where he's shooting it. However, it's up to Spider-man to react and respond to the spidey sense. If he doesn't think he's in danger, his spidey sense can be tricked. Boomstick: But hey, he's still pretty frikkin fast. He can dodge automatic fire which can move at the speed of 855 MPS or over 1,600 mph. Wiz; Spidey even uses his spidey sense to form a unique fighting style. The Way of the Spider. This can help Spidey counter almost any fighting style and go against masters of combat blind folded. Boomstick: Jeez can you say spidey sense is kind of hax? Wiz: Spider-Man is an incredible hero but he still has limits. His durability has limits, stealth is difficult for him due to his colorful costume, and any foe with speed comparable to his can outmatch the spidey sense. Boomstick: Even with his limits, Spider-Man is one tough opponent to beat. He's kept up with the likes of the Juggernaut, has defeated masterminds, has an IQ of 250, and has defeated the Incredible Hulk. Don't underestimate this guy. Only few can stand up to the power of the Spider-man. Mary Jane: Wait! Who are you? Spider-Man: You know who I am. Mary Jane: I do? Spider-Man: Yor friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Spider-Man was swinging around Amity Park. Spider-Man: Alright. This is the place Mr. One Eyed told me to go. ???: '''Hey I can hear you. Spider-man looked at his watch. '''Spider-Man: Whoa. Nick Fury. I didn't know you were listening. Iron Man: Quiet and listen web head. Now this city is infested with evil ghosts. We want you to tried to rid this city from all the evil ghosts if you can...or at least contain them. Spider-Man: Yeah that makes sense. Send the guy with no ghost busting skills and expect him to rid the city of ghosts. Sounds fair. I honestly don't see why you couldn't have send someone like Dr. Strange to do this job. Iron Man: He's on vacation. Look! Just do the best you can Peter. If you need back up, you know who to call. Spider-Man: Alright Nick. I'll talk to ya later. The chat was over. Spider-Man continued to start swinging around Amity Park. One hour later Spider-Man: Man. For this place to be full of scary ghosts, it's pretty empty. Maybe the ghost busters already came and did the job for me. Alright I guess I should be on my way then. Just let me call Nick Fury. On the top of a building, Danny Fenton was staring at Spider-Man making his call to Nick. Danny: Who is this guy? Is he a ghost? Danny was speaking through his Fenton Headphones ???: '''I don't know. He doesn't seem like one. '''Danny: He has to be Sam. I mean, look at how stupid he looks. Sam: Danny you live with your parents. You should be use to seeing strangely dressed people by now. Danny: I know. That's why I'm suspicious of this guy. Hold on Sam. I'll call you back. I'm going to go check this guy out. Sam: Okay Danny. Please be careful. Danny: I will. I'll see you soon. Danny took off his Fenton headphones. Danny: It's time to go check this guy out. I'M GOING GHOST! Spider-Man heard the battle cry. He looked up at the building Danny was on. He saw a flash of light. Spider-Man: Uh Nick. I think I'll have to call you back. I think I found one of the ghosts. Nick: Wait Spider-Man. No. Don't confront.... Spider-Man turned off his watch. Spider-Man: Why would I not confront the ghost? Isn't that why I'm here? Spidey saw the white haired ghost known as Danny Phantom descend down from the building and landed on the ground at a pretty fair distance. Both began to walk towards each other. Spider-Man began to laugh. Spider-Man': HA HA! You must be one of the ghosts running this city. Heh. I actually expected you to look a little more threatening. ''Danny: Really? I'm getting insulted by the guy wearing a clown suit.'' ''Spider-Man: It's actually a superhero suit. It's pretty fashionable these days.'' ''Danny: What's that?! I can't hear you! Your clown suit too loud!'' ''Spider-Man: Heh. You're a pretty funny guy. So I'm giving you a chance buddy. Back down now. Unless you want an embarrassing beat down from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.'' ''Danny: Spider-Man? Heh. No way I'm going to lose to a ghost with a stupid name like Spider-Man. What? Was Bug-Man already taken? Look I don't know what kind of ghost you are, but I'm gonna make sure you have a pretty good spot in the Ghost Zone.'' Spider-Man(thinking to himself): '''The heck is the Ghost Zone? Eh it doesn't matter. I gotta go ahead and deal with this chump. ''Spider-Man': Alright let's get this show on the road. ''Danny: Heh. You gotta a black belt in stupid if you think you're going to beat me.'' Spider-Man(thinking to himself): '''Didn't I say that when I fought the bat dude? ''Spider-Man': Alright. Let's go! FIGHT!!! ''' Spider-Man made the first move. He shot two webs at Danny but Danny quickly dodged the webs. Danny returned the favor by shooting a small ecto blast at Spidey. Spidey's spidey sense went off and he quickly dodged the blast. Spidey attempted to shoot more webs but Danny blocked it with an ecto-shield. ''Danny': You know? I find it very disturbing that you're shooting white sticky webs from your wrist. Are you going through puberty? Spider-Man looked at Danny. Spider-Man then broke the 4th wall and talked to the readers of this fight. ''Spider-Man: Wow. I was doing the best I could to keep this fight at a TV-Y7-FV rating, but this guy to made this fight turn into a TV-14 to TV-MA rating with that comment right there. Anyway, back to the butt kicking.'' Spider-Man resumed back to that fight. ''Spider-Man: It's funny you wanna talk about puberty. I've actually gone through puberty while you still look like it's something you're going through.'' Danny looked uncomfortable at that statement. Danny(thinking to himself): '''Dang. That comeback is too good. I can't think of anything to say back to that. Danny and Spider-man looked at each other for a second. ''Spider-Man': Was the comeback too good for ya? ''Danny: You know what? You talk too much.'' Danny fired more ecto blasts. Spider-man dodged it and ran up towards Danny at 200 mph. He got behind Danny. ''Spider-Man: You know, I actually don't talk a lot.'' Spider-man said that while pummeling Danny ''Spider-Man: You just don't talk enough.'' Danny got up from the beatdown. Danny began to heal himself. ''Spider-Man: Whoa! Wolverine and Deadpool called. They want their healing factor back.'' Spider-Man said this as he began to swing to a building. He began to stick and crawl the building. Danny began to fly towards Spidey ''Danny: Oh yeah. The Fly called. He wants his powers back.'' Spider-Man broke the 4th wall and talked to the readers. ''Spider-Man: I know this guy did not just compare me to the fly. I'm 10x cooler than that guy.'' Spider-Man resumed the fight. Danny dashed towards Spidey and punched him through a building. Spidey got up and wipe off his suit. Danny turned invisible without Spidey noticing. Spidey looked around for Danny, but he couldn't see him. ''Spider-Man: Aww. Come on Casper. I know I said some pretty mean stuff but you don't have to leave the fight so soon. '' Spidey felt his spidey sense go off ''Spider-Man: Spidey sense is going off. But why? He's not here. I don't see him. He ran off, probably crying in at his haunted mansion or something.'' And without Spidey even realizing, he began to get pummeled by the ghost kid. Danny finished off the pummeling by delivering a final kick to the stomach, which sent flying through another building. This time, the building began to fall over. ''Danny: Oooops. I didn't mean to break that building.'' Danny saw the building fall the way over and fell on Spidey. ''Danny: Sorry man. I didn't want to squash you like a bug. I thought you could take it.'' Danny began to see the building rising. Danny was astonished. He saw Spider-Man lifting the building. ''Spider-Man: No need to apologize. I deal with this kind of stuff on a daily basis.'' Spider-Man threw the building at Danny and saw the building fall on him. ''Spider-man: Sorry about that.'' Spider-Man began to swing off. He didn't realize Danny phased through the building to save himself. Danny saw Spidey escping. ''Danny: Oh no you don't.'' Danny fired a icy blast of ectoplasmic energy at Spidey's web. Spidey's web broke and he fell to the ground. Spider-Man coughed up blood. ''Spider-Man: Man. You couldn't just let me go, could ya? I'm so flattered pal.'' ''Danny: Yeah well save the hugs and kisses for later. I'm ending this. Now'' Danny dashed at Spidey at 100 mph but Spidey's spidey sense altered him and he jumped out the way. Danny dashed again at 150 mph, but Spidey dodged it again. ''Spider-Man: You're going to have to do better than that.'' Spider-Man to unleash a fury of punches. However, none of them hit Danny. ''Spider-Man: What?'' ''Danny: Ghost rule #1. You can't hurt a ghost without ghost weapons. '' Danny began unleash a fury of punches. ''Danny: Ghost rule #2. Some ghosts intangibility and phase through ghosts sir.'' Danny continued to unleash punches and kicks. ''Danny: And ghost rule #3. I'm the best ghost there is in this town.'' Danny kicked Spidey so hard in the gut that he coughed up blood. Danny left Spidey on the floor walking away. ''Danny: You know. I wasn't really surprised that you weren't competition. What can you expect from a clown suited ghost.'' Spidey stood up. He shot webs at Danny and they hit him. ''Spider-Man: Alright Casper. Superhero rule #1. Don't leave your opponent down on the ground without knowing that they're down for good. '' Spidey flung Danny into a building and hopped unto him. He began to punch him. ''Spider-Man: Rule #2. Taunting is my thing. Get original. And rule #3, don't mess with your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man''. Spidey gave a powerful punch to the face. Causing a crater to appear in the ground. ''Spider-Man: I didn't know ghost bleed green.'' Danny quickly opened his eyes. He quickly overshadowed Spidey. Danny began to make Spidey beat himself up. ''Danny: Like I said before. You talk too much.'' Danny continued to make Spidey beat himself up until he was coughing more blood. Danny exited Spidey's body and watched him lie on the ground. ''Danny: I'm going to make sure you're finished this time.'' Danny inhaled. Then he released a scream of ectoplasmic energy, the ghostly wail. The ghostly wail sent Spidey flying until he crashed into a buliding. The building came down on Spidey. Spidey came out of the rubble. His suit was ripped, his eye was revealed, and his hair was sticking out. ''Spider-Man: Is that all ya got?'' ''Danny: Not quite.'' Danny charged up his ectoplasmic blast. ''Danny: Say goodnight webster.'' Danny fired a huge blast of ectoplasmic energy at Spidey. Spidey broke the 4th wall ''Spider-Man: This won't end well for me.'' The blast hit Spidey. The blast disintigrated the web slinger. ''Danny: That's what happens when a fly meets the savior of Amity Park. Me. Danny Phantom'' K.O! Danny picked up the Fenton Headphones. ''Danny: Sam? Are you there?'' ''Sam: I'm here. Was he a ghost Danny?'' ''Danny: He had to be. Who else dresses like that?'' '''''Sam: You parents Danny': Other than them. Sam: '''Danny. I just realized. If he was ghost, wouldn't your ghost sense have went off? Danny's eyes widen as he realized that he forgot that fact. ''Danny: Uh oh One Week later at the Avengers Tower Iron Man: Peter was good hero. He didn't desrve to go out like that. I swear I'm gonna find the dude that did this. Remember this agents. The target we're hunting down name is.....Danny Phantom. Conclusion Boomstick: I guess Danny feels bad for killing a human he thought was a ghost. Wiz: This fight was actually a pretty tough call. At first, Spider-Man was stronger than Danny and has dealt with foes with greater stats than Danny. Also Spidey was much smarter than Danny, due to having an IQ of 250. However Danny's abilities were just enough to take down the web slinger. Boomstick: Danny's intangibility was the perfect defense to deal with Spider-man, due to the fact that Spider-Man doesn't possess any ghost catching equipment to harm Danny. Also Spidey had no defense towards overshadowing. Wiz: Danny also had way more versatility than Spider-Man. His ectoplasmic attacks are pretty much limited by his imaginiation in the ways he wants to use them. Boomstick: And considering he's always pulling powers out of his butt. "But. Spidey is leagues smarter than Danny. Couldn't he have thought of a plan to outlast Danny Phantom?" Wiz: He could've but that didn't work for two reasons. 1.)Spider-Man has no knowledge on Danny Phantom so he wouldn't have known that Danny's powers come from an finite pool of energy that can be overused and 2.)While Danny is not as smart as Spidey in a school based setting, he's just as cunning and strategic as Spidey when it comes to combat. Just like Spidey, he always taunts the opponent, gets his butt kicked a little bit, then gets serious and tries to exploit any weak points. Boomstick: Danny also has way more destructive capability than Spider-Man. I mean, he obliterated an entire mini golf course in one shot. Green Goblin managed to kill Peter with a grenade before. Wiz: And finally Spidey's spidey sense could not help him keep up with Danny's speed. Considering that Danny's speed is very comparable to Spider-Man and is faster than 200 mph, Spidey's greatest defense just couldn't help in hang in there. Boomstick: Spider-man just needs more exorcise if he wants to stand a ghost of a chance against Danny Wiz: The winner is Danny Phantom. |-| The Irish VS Writer = Description Season 1 Episode 3! Marvel vs Danny Phantom! When two Joke making Teenage Heroes get into a battle who wins? The Ghost or The Spider? Find out in this episode of DEATH BATTLE! Intro (Death Battle-Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Being a teenager sucks! Trust me we remember it! Getting bullied in High School A.K.A. Secondary School, The absurd amount of tests and of course Puberty! Wiz: But I'd say it would be a lot worse as a Superhero! Like these two Joke making Teenage Super-Hero! Spider-Man, The Web Slinger, and poster child of Marvel Comics! Boomstick: And Danny Phantom, The Ghost Child of Nickolodean. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: and It's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle... Spider-Man Danny Phantom Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, We've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: It's time...FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Battle Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Strunton Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi